


Family

by JJWolfe



Series: The Blind Shadowhunter. [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anger, Blind Character, Blindness, Canon Disabled Character, Disability, Established Relationship, F/M, Hot Sex, I really don't like her, Jace becomes a shadowhunter, Jace is blind, Jace is disabled, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Not for Clary lovers, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Physical Disability, Protective Magnus Bane, Rimming, Sorry Not Sorry, Valentine experimented on Jace, background jace, blowjob, jace is angry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWolfe/pseuds/JJWolfe
Summary: Jace is happy and in a steady relationship with Alec and Magnus. But then his past catches up with him when his real mother and a young redhead enters his life. Why did his mother came back into his life and what is her connection to Clary?
Relationships: Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Maia Roberts
Series: The Blind Shadowhunter. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758448
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> A little info. Jace is a Wayland. Jocelyn was married to his dad, but married Valentine after Jace's dad died. Jocelyn and Valentine have a daughter, Clary.

Alec and Jace were sparring in the training room with seraph blades early morning. Maryse walked in and smiled when she saw her two boys. Their Parabatai runes were glowing, a sign that both men were oblivious about their surroundings. 

"Good morning Maryse." Magnus walked up to her.

"Good morning." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're alone?" Magnus questioned.

"Lucian had to go to Idris."

Magnus nodded. "And how are you doing?"

"I'm great!" She smiled at him.

"You look awesome."

"Well thank you Magnus. How are my boys?" She asked the warlock.

"Both are doing great." Magnus answered, a big smile on his face.

The recruits started to walk in one by one, some stopping to watch the two brothers sparring. Hodge, who was one of the last to enter, walked up to Maryse and Magnus. "Hello Maryse, Magnus." He kissed Maryse on both cheeks and nodded to Magnus before turning towards his students. "Watch carefully, you can learn a thing or two from them." He pointed at Alec and Jace, who were now in hand to hand combat. Their movements fluid and nsync. 

Maryse's chest rose with pride for her two boys. "You had a lot to do with it." She whispered.

"Thank you." He lowered his head.

Alec groaned when Jace got the upper hand and tapped out. Both men laid on their backs, panting heavily. "You drop your shoulder." Jace pointed out.

Hodge nodded. "Yeah, he does."

Alec turned to face him and noticed the others. "Jace, I think it's time to call it quits. Hodge needs the room. Hi, mom."

"Mom is here?" Jace stood and took a towel to dry his face.

Alec followed suit and both men walked up to Maryse. "Hello boys." She kissed them both, not bothered by the fact that they were sweaty.

"Good morning, everyone." Aldertree greeted, walking in. A young woman trailed behind him. "This is Clary Fray, she is the daughter of a good friend of mine." He faced Hodge. "She will train with the other recruits."

Jace snorted. "A good friend, as in being a member of the Clave."

"Jace." Alec hissed, laying a hand on his shoulder. 

Jace shrugged. "Going to take a shower." He kissed Maryse. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Magnus grinned. "Uhm, I'm going to help Jace." 

Alec rolled his eyes. "Mom, we need to talk." He stated nervously, the minute Magnus had left the room.

"About the fact that Jocelyn is back?" Alec looked at her, surprise evident in his eyes. "She already contacted me, demanding to see Jace."

Alec noticed that everyone was looking at them. "Let's continue this in my office."

A few minutes later Alec and Maryse entered Alec's office.

"She did what?" Alec hissed.

"I said no, of course."

"Why after all these years?" Alec wondered.

"I don't know and frankly, I don't care. If she tries to get near him, I have her arrested. Does Jace know?" Maryse asked Alec. 

"No, not yet."

"I don't want him to know."

"Mom?" Alec raised his eyebrows. "He has a right to know."

"She abandoned him, she left him on our doorstep, afraid and blind. You really think he wants to see her?"

"It's his decision to make, not yours or mine. I am reluctant to tell him, but I think it's the right thing to do." He had thought hard on it the last couple days and knew that Hodge had been right, he needed to know.

Maryse sighed but nodded. "You're right. We do it together tonight at dinner."

Hodge watched Jace interact with his little brother during training, showing him his "special moves" as he called them. He remembered the day a scared, blind six year old boy walked into the training room with Maryse at his side.

~.~

"Good morning Hodge." Maryse walked into the training room, a young boy at her side. 

"Good morning, Maryse." He had heard of the boy Jace, who lived with the Lightwoods now. "This must be Jace." The boy hid behind Maryse, his.face buried in her skirt. Hodge smiled, he knew it would be a little overwhelming for the boy, especially because of his blindness.

"Can you train him?" Maryse asked. "The Angels have blessed him with a second side rune and an enhanced hearing rune."

Hodge nodded. "I will." He had trained the boy into a warrior. Very quickly Hodge had noticed that Jace relied on his senses and not on the runes the Angels had blessed him with. All shadowhunters were trained in the darkness, learning to use their other senses. 

"How are you today Jace? Ready for this big day?" Hodge had asked him during their sparring session with seraph blades. The young shadowhunter would graduate today.

"Yep." He smiled and smoodly blocked Hodge.

"Nervous?" He knew that was a stupid question.

Jace snorted. "Nope." And he wasn't. He had never believed that there wasn't anything he couldn't do and he had proved that more than once. He smiled when he felt that Alec was near.

Hodge saw the look on his face and turned when someone approached. "Good morning Alec."

"Good morning." He walked over to them. 

"I'll leave you two." Hodge put his blade away and walked out of the room.

Alec moved closer to his parabatai and gently kissed him. Jace smiled into the kiss, deepening it. "Magnus won't mind?" He asked his lover.

"Mind what?" Alec questioned.

"Him not being here right now?"

Alec laughed. "Probably." He kissed Jace again and pulled back. "You're ready for this?"

"Why keep people asking me this?"

"Because this is a big deal for us." Maryse walked in. She approached her boys and kissed them both on their cheeks. "I remember the day I brought you here to be trained by Hodge and was very proud the day you beat him, twice."

Jace grinned. "Yeah, kicked his ass good."

Maryse looked.at her two boys, uhm correction, young men and her heart swelled with pride. Her eyes welled up. "I am so proud of the two of you."

"Here you are." Izzy walked in. She walked over to the small group and hugged them all. "They are ready for you." She laid a hand on Jace's arm.

"Let's go." Alec walked ahead of the group. Today Jace Wayland would become a shadowhunter.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse is proud of.her family and feels blessed.

Alec was all over Jace, trying to get into his pants when Izzy walked into the training room. "Geez, get a room."

"Hey Izzy." Jace pulled back and grinned.

Alec sighed and put an arm around Jace's waist. "She is so right, you know." He pulled Jace closer and kissed him again.

"Oh hi, Hodge." Izzy greeted the man, who was followed by the redhead who had joined the new hunters yesterday.

Both Alec and Jace greeted their friend. "I think we should go, Hodge needs the room." Alec stated. Jace hummed and nodded. 

Izzy walked over to the new girl. "Hi, I'm Isabelle, but everyone calls me Izzy. You're going to like it here. Those are my brothers, Jace and Alec."

"I'm Clarry." The redhead shook Izzy's outstretched hand.

"Okay you three, get going." Hodge rushed them out. "Don't you have dinner to get ready for?"

All three nodded and walked out of the room. "Doesn't Clarry look familiar?" Izzy asked Alec.

"Nope. Should she?"

"Mmhmm, I don't know. Well, maybe I saw her somewhere." Izzy kissed both men and ushered towards her room. "See you guys later."

Clary watched them walk out and turned to face Hodge. "Jace, as in the one who killed Valentine and Jonathan Morgenstern?"

Hodge nodded. "Yeah, he is a hero."

"But...but, he is blind."

Hodge grinned. "Don't let his blindness fool you. Many did and they paid the price, so did Valentine and his son. You're ready for your first lesson?"

The siblings were about to go through the portal Magnus provided, when they were stopped by Raj. "Alec, I need to speak to you."

"Can it wait?"

"No, this comes from Aldertree."

Alec sighed, he so didn't need this right now. He turned around to face Raj, a fake smile on his face. "What does Aldertree want this time?"

"I'll take over Clary's training from now on."

Jace turned and started to laugh. "You? You are going to train a newbie?" He started to laugh harder. "This is a joke, right?"

Raj stepped closer to them. "Watch it Jace." He warned the blond.

"Or what? You're going to kick my ass? As I remember, I kicked yours several times."

"Jace." Alec warned his brother. He might be head of the institute, Aldertree got his orders from the Clave.

"I should talk to mom." Jace suggested, a mocking grin on his face. Maryse had some influence in the Clave. She usually stayed away from it since she divorced Robert, but she would still help her children when they needed it.

"Can we discuss this later?" Alec sighed. "We're going to be late."

Jace sighed and turned around. "Let's go, we can figure out tomorrow who is the best."

"You're so cocky." Magnus laughed.

"That's why you love me."

When they portaled into the living room of the Garroway residence, they were greeted by everyone present. 

"Hey Jace." Maia greeted her stepbrother, hugging him.

"Maia, when did you get into town?" He asked, hugging her back.

"This morning." She got around greeting the rest of the small group.

"It's so good to see you." Izzy grinned at her. "How are the studies going?"

"Great! First exam in two weeks."

"You're going to ace it." Alec winked at her.

"It's going to be a walk in the park." Magnus assured her.

'Dinner is served." Maryse called out from the dining room.

"Good, I'm starving." Jace stated.

You're always hungry and not just for food." Magnus whispered.

Maia, who had heard what Magnus had said, made a face. "Ew! Get a room!"

"Wolf hearing,remember?" Lucian called out.

Magnus grinned. "Yep!"

"You're so bad." Jace snickered.

"That's why you love me."

Alec, who had joined his lovers, shook his head. "Okay, that's enough."

"Keep them on a leash, Lightwood." Simon smirked.

"Every day." He winked at the vampire.

Maia laughed and nodged Simon in the ribs. "You do know they are into kinky stuff, right?"

"We should try it sometimes." Simon whispered.

"Sure, but I'm the Dom."

"Hey guys." Max walked into the room. "Guess what I did just now?"

"Besides being late for dinner?" Jace said, ruffling his hair when Max sat beside him.

Max rolled his eyes. "Beat that guy who sparred with you on his first day."

"Oh wait, the one who thought he could beat me?"

"Yep!" Max grinned from ear to ear.

"Hope you got him good?"

"Well, he thought he could take me. I said that you trained me,so no. But he wanted to try anyway." Max shrugged.

Maryse looked at her youngest son and her chest swelled with pride. "Okay guys, that is enough eat." She looked around the table and felt blessed, this was her family. 

"You're okay?" Luke asked, seeing a single tear running down her cheek.

She smiled at him. "More than okay." She leaned forward and kissed him. "I feel blessed." She whispered.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace tells Maia what happened to him and that family isn't always blood, that you can make your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jace's backstory, what Valentine did to him and how he became a great warrior.

Jace sighed when Alec was shifting in his seat, again. "Okay, what is going on?" He whispered.

"Nothing." Alec said in a hush voice.

"I'm blind, not stupid. You have been restless all through dinner."

Alec looked at Maryse and she nodded, it was time. "Jace, there is something we have to tell you." 

Alec laid a hand on his shoulder, but his eyes wandered towards Magnus. "Your mother is back in New York."

"She wants to meet you." Maryse continued.

"I don't want to meet her!" Jace growled.

"Aren't you curious?" Maia asked.

"No!" Jace snapped.

Alec glared at Maia and laid a hand on Jace's arm. "Okay."

"I would do anything to see my parents again." Maia mumbled.

"Maia, drop it." Luke growled.

"I'm just saying." She shrugged her shoulders and looked at Jace. "Aren't you a little bit curious why she wants to see you now?"

Jace stood, violently shoving his chair back. "You know who did this to me?!" He pointed at his eyes. "My stepfather and she let it happen! So no Maia, I am not!" He turned and bolted out of the room.

"I had no idea, I'm sorry." Maia looked at Alec.

"That is your problem, you speak before you think." Alec snapped and walked out of the room in search of Jace.

He found him in his old room. "You're okay?" He sat down on the bed next to him. He put his arm around his shoulders and kissed his temple. "Maia can be…"

"Blunt?' Jace finished.

"Yeah, but we still love her." Alec sighed.

"She doesn't know the whole story." Jace stated.

"Maybe it is time you told her. She is family now." Magnus walked into the room. 

"Maybe." Jace shrugged his shoulders.

Magnus sat down on the other side of Jace and kissed him. Jace moaned into the kiss, deepening it.

"Hey." Alec protested.

"Someone is jealous." Jace smirked when he broke off the kiss. He turned his head and smacked his lips. Alec leaned forward and moved his tongue over Jace's swollen lips. He took his mouth in a heated kiss, pushing his tongue against Jace's teeth demanding entrance.

Jace obeyed and sucked on Alec's tongue. Alec groaned when Magnus moved behind him and kissed his neck. 

They all groaned when there was a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Maia asked on the other side of the door.

"Yeah." Alec sighed.

Maia opened the door and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry Jace. I shouldn't have pushed. It's just...well you know my story and I love Luke, but sometimes I wished…" She looked down and Magnus noticed a single tear running down her cheek.

"I think you two should talk." Magnus stated, standing and taking Alec's hand.

"I...I don't…" Jace stammered.

Alec stood and nodded. "Talk to her Jace. You need to."

Maia shuffled her feet. "You don't…"

"No, Alec is right, you need to know. Sit down." He patted the bed.

Alec and Magnus left the room. Alec stopped and turned around, ready to go back in. "He'll be okay." Magnus reassured him, he knew how protective Alec was over his parabatai. "And you will know when he is stressed." Magnus touched his parabatai rune.

Alec nodded. "Yeah."

"You know what Valentine did, right?" Jace asked Maia.

"Yeah, lost some good friends because of him."

Jace nodded. "Luke too."

"He experimented on you?" Maia asked,horror evident in her voice. "His own child?"

"I wasn't his blood,my mom married him two years after my dad died."

"Michael Wayland? Luke told me about him, they were best friends."

"Yeah. When Luke found out about what Valentine did, he tried to protect me and he paid the price."

"He was attacked by werewolves. It was a set up."

Jace nodded. "After that the experiments started. He wanted to find out if he could make a blind person see again, giving him injections with Warlock blood. Well it didn't work."

"He did that to you?" Maia covered her mouth and a sob escaped her lips. "What exactly happened?"

"He injected my right eye with demon blood, but something went terribly wrong. My eye started to shrink and the Silent Brothers removed it before the infection reached my brain. He let a Warlock.remove my pupil in my other eye with magic and injected me with angelblood hoping that the pupil would come back. Well as you can see it didn't." Jace told her as a matter of fact.

"How old were you?"

"Five. My mom dropped me at the institute when I was six. My stepdad had no use for a blind child who would never be a warrior."

"How wrong he was." Maia stated. "How come you can do all those things? I mean fighting demons isn't easy when you can see and you do it blind."

"Manly because of the angelblood Valentine injected me with. It was dormend when I was a kid, but when I got older it was evident that because of the angelblood in my veins my senses became stronger. Stronger than with a mundane."

"I'll say, you fight demons." Maia bumped his shoulder. "I'm glad you told me." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She understood him better now, knew where he was coming from.

"Should we join the others? We didn't have dessert." Jace stood and held his hand out, she took it and he pulled her up. "I'm glad you and Luke are part of our family now."

Maia hugged him. "I'm glad you all are my family now."

"Family isn't always related by blood you know. Sometimes you can choose your family."

They both entered the dining room and sat back down at the table. Alec touched Jace's arm. "You're okay?"

"I'm better than okay." He took his wineglass and stood. "I want to make a toast to the greatest family anyone could wish for." He raised his glass and the others did the same.

Alec stood and hugged him tight and kissed him. "I'm happy you came into our world."


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary helps her mom to meet Jace. It doesn't go the way she want too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is already the next chapter.

"Mom, I'm home!" Clary called out when she entered her mothers apartment. She lived at the institute now, but this was home.

"Clary, we're in the kitchen." She heard Dot saying. 

Walking into the kitchen she saw her mom sitting at the counter, crying. "Mom, what is wrong?"

"Maryse called, Jace doesn't want to see your mom." Dot answered.

"What? Why not?"

Dot shrugged her shoulders. "She didn't say."

"This is wrong, you're his mother. His real mother." She sat next to her mom and hugged her. "There has to be a way you can meet him. Aldertree can grant you access to the institute. I'll talk to him." She looked at her mom who nodded.

Clary was walking towards Aldertree's office when she heard voices coming from the training room. Did she miss a training session? She didn't think so, since it was sunday.

Her curiosity was piqued, she silently walked up to the door and listened in. She could see Jace and Magnus sitting next to each other on the ground on one of the training mats with their backs against the wall. Max was sitting between Jace's legs, leaning into him. Maryse and Isabelle were sitting on one of the benches and Luke was behind Maryse, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"You know how he hates surprise parties, Jace." Maryse stated.

"Yep." Jace nodded with an shit eating grin on his face. "That's why we should do it."

"Well, you only turn thirty once." Magnus mused. He took Jace's hand and kissed his knuckles. "We should do it."

Everyone finally agreed and they all stood. "He is so going to not like it." Luke mumbled.

Jace's phone beeped and he hit the speaker button. "Simon here, he is on his way."

"Okay, let's get back to work." Maryse rushed everyone out of the room.

Clary hit in the shadows, hoping that no one had seen her.

Jace who trailed behind the others and was talking to Max, who was on his shoulders stopped and smirked. "Are we eavesdropping?"

"Uhm, no I just wanted to train but didn't want to disturb your conversation." Clary stammered. It was a good thing Jace couldn't see her red face.

"Clary is it, right?"

"Yeah."

"The training room is all yours."

"Coming Jace?" Maryse called out.

"Be right there mom. See you later Clary." He walked off, continuing his conversation with his little brother.

He called Maryse mom. "This is so wrong." She whispered. Turning around she headed for Aldertree's office. She knocked on his door.

"Come in." Aldertree called out.

Clary entered. "Can we talk?"

"Of course Clary, please sit down. I heard you visit your mother this morning. How is she?"

"That is what I wanted to talk about." She started, sitting down. "I found her crying, apparently Jace doesn't want to see her. Can you get her in the institute? I heard that Maryse, Luke, Isabelle and Alec are going to be in Alicante this weekend, so Jace will be alone."

"Well not totally alone, Magnus will be with him."

"Can you do anything about that?"

"I can come up with something. Maybe I need Jace to take over one of your training sessions."

"Thank you." She stood, walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, are you ready for this?" Clary asked.her mom.

"You sure about this?" Jocelyn still had her doubts. "You're sure you two will be alone?"

"Yeah, Aldertree told Jace to take over my private training session. Okay, there is a secret entrance behind the training room, he will be waiting there for you. Mom, this is going to work, trust us."

Jace entered the training room, he didn't want to do this. He regretted now that he had said no when they had asked if he wanted to go with them to Alicante. But then again, Magnus promised to take care of him when the training session was over.

He heard Clary entering the room. "Good morning."

"Good morning Jace." She walked over to him.

"Okay, let's get started."

They were sparring for some time now, Jace had to admit that she wasn't that bad, when Clary cleared her throat. 

She had checked her watch a couple times and her mom should be at the secret entrance in thirty minutes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"The Lightwoods aren't your real parents, right? I mean it is obvious that Alec and Izzy aren't your siblings."

"Nope, I was adopted when I was six."

"Are your real parents dead?"

Jace frowned, what the hell was she doing? "None of your business." 

"Sorry." Clary appolegised.

They continued their training and when they got close to the time Jocelyn would be here, Clary asked if they could take a break.

"Sure, we can take a breather. You know, you're not bad."

"Oh thanks. I've been training with Aldertree for a couple days now, it pays off."

Jace smirked. "Yeah." All of the sudden he sensed that someone else was in the room, a woman since he could smell her perfume. "Who is there?" He asked,cocking his head.

"Jonathan?" Jocelyn sobbed.

"Who.are you?"

"Jonathan it's me, your mother."

Jace stood frozen, didn't move a muscle. "You set this up?" He hissed angrily at Clary.

"She just wants to talk to you." Clary stated.

"You know what she did?" Jace growled.

"I had no choice." Jocelyn whispered, tears running down her cheek.

At that moment a portal opened right in the room and Magnus walked through it. "Alec called me, he could feel your anger and distress through your bond." He glared at Jocelyn. "What are you doing here? Wasn't Maryse clear enough about the fact that Jace didn't want anything to do with you?"

Jace grabbed Clary by her arm. "And what do you have to say for yourself? How do you know her?" He spat out.

"She is my mother." Clary tried to pull herself loose from Jace's tight grip.

He released her like he had burned himself. "You're Valentines daughter."

"And your halfsister."

"You are not my family!" He stretched his hand towards Magnus, who grabbed it. "Let's go!"


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace is furious and Magnus makes it all better.

The minute Magnus and Jace walked through the portal into the loft, the blond started to rant. "That fucking bitch!" He yelled. "Who does she think she is? I should have known there was a reason Aldertree got her into the institute!"

"You think he had anything to do with this?"

"Of course. Who do you think got that woman inside?"

"Yeah, you're right. Did you know she had a daughter?"

"She told me a couple months before she dumped me at the institute that I would get a little brother or sister. I was so excited, I would become a big brother."

"Oh Jace, I'm so sorry." Magnus hugged him. 

"It's okay." Jace mumbled. "Now I have an even bigger family and two amazing guys who love me." He grinned.

Magnus took his hand and kissed his knuckles. "Mmhmm." He hummed. "Were there any other siblings besides Clary?"

"Valentine had a son from a previous marriage. He experimented on him too with Demon blood. I killed him." Jace said as a matter of fact.

"Yes, I remember Alexander telling me that you killed Valentine. So the other one you killed was his son."

Jace nodded. "Wait, do you think Jocelyn wants to get close to me to take revenge?"

"Well, you killed her husband and her stepson." Magnus moved closer to Jace and touched his arm.

"She would be that stupid?"

"I don't know how involved Aldertree is, but if she had his help…" Magnus trailed off, leaving the rest unsaid.

But Jace knew what he meant. "If he is involved, then so is the Clave and both Clary and Jocelyn are protected by them." He sighed and sat down. "So Clary would be allowed to stay in the institute and there isn't a damn thing we can do about it."

"Let's talk about this when Alexander is back." Magnus tugged on Jace's arm coaxing him to stand. "For now, let's get comfy."

Jace stood and let Magnus lead him to the bedroom. "Relax and let me do all the work." He started to undress the blond, moving his hands over his body. He moved his hand down and grabbed Jace's cock through his jeans, raising his eyebrows. "Commando? I like it." He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down.

Jace shrugged. "Wanted to make it easy for you."

"Don't be so cocky." Magnus was glad that Jace could make a joke, he knew that what happened had been very emotional for the blond. He grabbed the already hard cock and lightly stroked it.

"Tease." Jace growled, thrusting his hips forward.

"You want a handjob?" Magnus asked him, grinning. "I'll do you one better." He kneeled down and moved his tongue over the leaking head. "Horny and ready."

"Always." Jace groaned when Magnus swallowed him.

Magnus moved his tongue over the sensitive skin and hummed. The vibrations sent a shiver down Jace's spine.

"Fuck, Magnus!" He shouted, grabbing the Warlocks hair in a tight grip.

Magnus moved up and down the hard cock, teeth scraping the sensitive skin. It was a good thing he was a Warlock, he could take him deep, very deep. 

"Faster!" Jace screamed, holding on to Magnus' hair.

Magnus moved faster, knowing that Jace was close. 

"Can't...have to…!" With a scream Jace released himself and threw his head back, panting.

Magnus released the now limp cock and licked his lips. He stood and took Jace's mouth in a heated kiss.

Jace moaned into the kiss, tasting himself on Magnus' lips.

"You're feeling better?" Magnus asked when they broke apart.

Jace nodded. "Yeah, but I need a shower first."

"Hold on." With a snap of his fingers Magnus cleaned Jace, making him smell like lavender. It was relaxing and just what the blond needed.

Jace took Magnus' hand and walked towards the bed. "I want you." He laid down on the bed, pulling Magnus on top of him. "Now!"

"Are you sure?" Magnus knew when Jace was in this mindset he wanted it rough.

"Yeah and you are overdressed." Jace stated, moving his hands over Magnus' chest.

Magnus snapped his fingers again and he was naked. "Better?"

Jace nodded when he moved his hand over Magnus' naked chest down his already hard dick, squeezing it lightly.

"Damn!" Magnus bit his lip, throwing his head back. "Fuck you Jace."

"Yes, please." Jace grinned. He moved his fingers to his mouth and licked off the pre-cum.

Magnus moaned. "You'll be the death of me one day."

"Nah, you're immortal." Jace mumbled, pulling Magnus in for a kiss.

Magnus tasting himself on Jace's lips, deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue inside the blond's mouth. Jace reacted and sucked on the tongue, a moan escaping from Magnus. After a few minutes both men broke off the kiss reluctantly, but they needed to breathe.

"Shit!" Jace cursed when he came.

"I did that by just kissing you?" Magnus teased, feeling his stomach get wet.

Jace panted. "Well, you are magical."

Magnus snickered. "That I am." He moved his tongue over Jace's chest. His blond Angel wanted it rough, but he changed his mind. He would take his time and he knew that it would drive Jace mad. Too bad.

Jace groaned and arched his back when Magnus flipped his tongue over his right nipple until it was hard, repeating the same movement with his left. "Fuck." He growled.

Magnus moved further down and stopped just above the patch of blond hair, nuzzling it.

"Fuck Magnus...please." Jace whined.

"Please what?" The Warlock asked before moving his tongue over Jace's hole.

Jace slammed his head in his pillow. "Magnus…" He moaned. "Put your dick where your mouth is. Now!"

"So demanding." Magnus put Jace's legs on his shoulders and continued teasing his hole with his tongue and played with his balls.

Jace closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure. "Magnus!" He screamed, fisting the sheets.

Magnus lifted his head and saw that Jace's dick was leaking, again. "You're so horny." He moved his tongue over the head, licking up the white liquid. He replaced his tongue with his fingers and gently pushed one in the tight hole. A few minutes later he pushed a second one in, stretching him. When he was satisfied he clicked his fingers and his dick was lubed up. "You're ready?"

Jace nodded. "Yeah." His voice hoarse. 

Magnus pushed his throbbing dick into Jace's hole and started to move up and down, slowly.

"Fuck..Magnus...faster!" Jace panted.

Magnus started to move faster, pounding into the blond. "I'm…almost…!" He yelled.

"Give it to me...baby…!"

With a scream Magnus came and collapsed on top of Jace. "Shit...that...was…"

"Yeah...it was!"

Magnus pulled out, checking Jace for injuries.

"I'm fine." Jace pulled Magnus arm till the Warlock was laying beside him.

Magnus snuggled into Jace's side. "Sleep." He whispered, when Jace couldn't suppress a yawn. "I'm here." He moved his hand over Jace's cheek.

Jace moved his very sensitive fingers over Magnus' face. The Warlock didn't move, he knew that Jace needed to feel him. "I love you." He mumbled.

Magnus leaned forward, kissing him. "Love you too. Now sleep." He snuggled against the blond, draping one arm over his chest. "I'll keep the nightmares away." He whispered.

"Promise?" Jace mumbled.

"Always." Magnus kissed his forehead.


End file.
